


Случилось это давным-давно (Once upon a time)

by PulpFiction



Series: "Из чего сделаны сказки" [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Это началось с пожелания.Первая история серии "Из чего сделаны сказки". Джон возвращается к Шерлоку в канун Рождества.Вторая часть: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550116/chapters/12800981Третья часть: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653528





	1. Письма Санте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [once upon a time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850706) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



_Это началось с пожелания._

Дождь монотонно стучит по стеклам, огонь потрескивает в очаге. Если закрыть глаза, можно почти вообразить, что в квартире царит тишина и уют.

Но 221Б пуста, и огонь угасает. Никто не может его раздуть, добавить растопки и поворошить угли, поворчать, что Шерлок сам ничего не делает. Этого нет уже многие годы, и теперь Шерлок понимает, что больше никогда и не будет.

Глупостью с его стороны было рассчитывать на шанс теперь, когда все сказано и сделано. Позволить себе помечтать о человеке в квартире, с которым вместе читал бы по утрам газеты, разделял бы по ночам молчание. Две зубные щетки в одном стаканчике в ванной. Два пальто на крючках, бок о бок. Лишь ностальгия и фантазии, несбыточные пожелания, о которых маленькие дети пишут в письмах Санте. Шерлоку следовало знать лучше.

Он один в этой квартире больше года, а до него в ней была лишь пыль.

Джон не возвращается.

Были моменты, когда Шерлок думал «может быть». В те долгие секунды, когда взгляды приковывались, а дыхание замедлялось, и тогда Шерлок думал «возможно». Когда он так думал, возможно, не он один хотел этого. В этом «возможно» (если оно случилось бы), Джон возвращался.

Но время было упущено, моменты исчезли, и Джон почти месяц жил в своем доме в пригороде.

Это нормально, думает Шерлок. Он много лет назад научился любить Джона Ватсона тихо. Так, чтобы никто не заметил.

В конце концов он встанет и разожжет затухающий огонь. Сделает чашку чая, проверит сайт. Сыграет на скрипке. Включит телевизор и наполнит комнату шумом, чтобы заглушить молчание. Он справится. Он обойдется. Он ведь не теряет все, что имел раньше.

Раздается звонок в дверь.

Шерлок плюхается на диван, не обращая на звонок внимания. Он не хочет сегодняшним вечером ни на что отвлекаться. Он хочет валяться на диване, а утром встать и начать все заново. В последний раз попрощаться со всем, что желал, а затем окунуться во все, что получил — друг и хорошая квартира, но больше не вместе, без перспектив на большее.

Колокольчик больше не звонит, и лишь спустя пару минут Шерлок понимает, что миссис Хадсон не выходила, значит, этот человек должен уйти, но тогда зачем он звонил? Может, он стоит и ждет. Слишком волнуется, чтобы позвонить еще раз, или слишком испуган?

Он хмуро смотрит на диван и подходит к лестничной площадке, прислушиваясь. Ничего не слышно.

Спускается в коридор. Все тихо, лишь дождь шумит снаружи. Шерлок стоит у двери и думает о том, что кто-то стоит с другой ее стороны, молча ждет под дождем, зловещий призрак. Слишком нервный или слишком гордый, чтобы дважды обратиться за помощью.

Интересно, решает он и открывает дверь.

Джон.

 _Джон_ стоит с мокрыми волосами, в свете уличных фонарей в них сверкают капли дождя. Джон с большой сумкой и глазами слишком темными, чтобы в них что-то можно было прочесть, со знакомым решительным наклоном головы и с чем-то вроде улыбки на лице. Он не хочет входить, будто ждет чего-то. Знака.

— У тебя есть ключ, — в замешательстве говорит Шерлок.

Джон кивает.

— Я хотел дать тебе шанс сказать «нет». Этому, — он прикасается к ремню сумки и снова кивает. Слизывает капли дождя с губ. Глубоко вздыхает и встречается с Шерлоком взглядом. — Мне.

Шерлок чувствует, словно его покинуло дыхание, вытекла кровь.

— Тебе, — повторяет он. Джон вряд ли имеет в виду то, что Шерлок так отчаянно хочет услышать. Нет, не сегодня, когда Шерлок собирался отказаться от всех шансов на то, что Джон когда-нибудь это скажет. Не после всего того, что произошло.

— Если я сейчас уйду, — говорит Джон, — мы сможем просто продолжить жить, как раньше. И это нормально. Но я хочу не этого и думаю, что ты тоже хочешь не этого.

Дождь заглушает все мысли Шерлока. Шерлок хочет этого так сильно, что с трудом может думать об этом, тем более, просить.

— Что произойдет, — спрашивает он медленно и осторожно, — если ты войдешь?

Джон подходит ближе, и Шерлок ничего не может с собой поделать. Идет навстречу в дождь, в ночь. На коже холод, халат намокает, волосы тоже, но Джон протягивает руку, и Шерлок берет ее. Он не уверен, кто к кому тянется, но расстояние между ними исчезает, будто его никогда и не было.

— Тогда я буду любить тебя, — тихо говорит Джон и целует его.

Это тепло и нежно, медленно и нерешительно, и Джон _целует_ его, мокрой ладонью гладя Шерлока по щеке, словно хочет делать это вечно. Дождь окутывает их, и Шерлок чувствует, что остальная часть мира растворилась. Ничто больше не имеет значения, потому что Джон целует его мягко, нежно и невероятно знакомо, как бы говоря «привет», как бы говоря «я скучал по тебе», как бы говоря, «я дома».

Что-то наполняет грудь Шерлока и заставляет чувствовать, что тело его слишком велико и одновременно недостаточно велико, будто сердце только что извлекли из грудной клетки и снова поместили туда с новым весом и новой надеждой, словно сердце Джона теперь бьется рядом в унисон.

— Прости, что нам пришлось так долго ждать, — шепчет Джон, глядя на губы Шерлока. Его ресницы мокрые. — Господи, прости меня, кажется, мы ждали вечность.

Шерлок смаргивает дождинки с ресниц. Он промок и дрожит, может, его трясет, и Джон притягивает его ближе, забирается рукой под халат, обнимает за талию. От теплой руки все начинает гореть.

— Я думал… я не... я не знал, что ты ждал.

Джон качает головой.

— Я ждал с тех пор, как мы встретились, но никак не находилось подходящего момента, а потом ты ушел, а потом я был непонятно где и не знал, как вернуться, а теперь, когда все устаканилось, я не знал… захочешь ли ты, и вдруг понял. Понял, что должен прийти и выяснить. Ждать больше невозможно.

— Я хочу, — выдыхает Шерлок и не может поверить, как легко высказать эти слова, после того как он изо всех сил себя сдерживал. — Я даже _пожелал_.

Джон улыбается, маленький и невероятный, и целует Шерлока еще раз.

— Может, именно так я узнал, что должен прийти сегодня, — говорит он. — Я услышал тебя!


	2. Леденцы

Шерлок не может оторваться от поцелуев.

Теперь, когда он поцеловал Джона, теперь, когда Джон в пределах его досягаемости — теплый, жаждущий и отчаянно отвечающий — шлюзы открылись, и упущенные за годы моменты и подавленные импульсы хлынули без удержу. Шерлок целует Джона за самый первый вечер, когда они стояли у подножья лестницы, он смотрел на Джона, и их смех звенел в ушах, а он думал, «о, да это что-то особенное, не так ли?» Он целует Джона за давнишние домашние утра, за неторопливое тихое солнечное товарищество, когда частенько наклонял голову для поцелуя, как только у его локтя появлялась чашка с чаем, только для того, чтобы напомнить себе, что его не последует. Целует за каждый опасный вопрос «готов?», когда ответом был лишь кивок, за каждую дикую победную усмешку, за каждый смех на заднем сиденье такси, за каждое синхронное движение, которое вело их друг к другу.

Он целует его за Баскервиль и страх в груди, который Джон успокаивал шуткой, улыбкой и рукой на локте, когда они садились в поезд. За Бартс, за прощание, натянутое на ложь и расстояние, которое он не мог преодолеть и за которое не мог извиниться, за предательство, которое ощущалось как нож между ребрами и за слова Джона «он мой друг», за муки, которые он хотел сцеловать с уст Джона, но мог лишь смотреть мертвыми глазами. За два года разлуки и обещаний, которые он давал себе в случае, если вернется, не будучи уверенным в этом, за обещания, которые он нарушил, чтобы дать возможность Джону выбрать где-то кого-то и вернуться в одинокий дом.

За то утро в церкви. За ранний уход. За тот день, когда родился ребенок Джона. За тот день, когда ребенок Джона стал чужим. За тот день, когда все закончилось. За ожидание. За обладание. За возвращение домой.

Шерлок целует Джона, целует Джона и шепчет: 

— Входи. Приди домой.

— Боже, — хрипит Джон, будто не может поверить. — Домой!

Они входят и преодолевают половину лестницы, останавливаясь на каждой ступеньке для поцелуя. Каждого поцелуя, который им положен при возвращении домой. Им, неуверенным, пошатывающимся после борьбы, неспособным попросить уверенности иначе как вопросом «все в порядке?» Каждого поцелуя, который им положен, когда раны рубцуются, и повязки накладываются, а взгляды становятся долгими и полными желания. Наконец, они достигают квартиры.

Джон останавливается и окидывает комнату взглядом. Сияние умирающего огня озаряет его лицо золотом, красными отблесками и тенями. Шерлок не надеялся, что Джон когда-нибудь войдет сюда снова, поэтому чувствует необходимость коснуться Джона. Втащить его в комнату. Стянуть сумку с плеча. Дать основание остаться.

— Эй, эй, — говорит Джон спустя долгую минуту, отводя мокрые волосы с глаз Шерлока. — Надень сухое, ради бога, ты весь дрожишь, а я проверю, что стало с вещами. Вроде сумка водонепроницаемая, но кто знает. Хорошо?

Шерлок морщит нос, но соглашается, оставляя на щеке Джона еще один поцелуй, затем проскальзывает мимо него к спальне. Когда он оглядывается, Джон наблюдает за ним из дверного проема между кухней и гостиной, держа сумку в руке и нежно улыбаясь, и счастье переполняет грудь Шерлока, заставляя улыбнуться в ответ.

Он пытается управиться побыстрее, сняв мокрую одежду и разыскав чистую пижаму. Он слышит, как в ванной Джон, вероятно, ищет полотенце. Шерлок торопливо набрасывает новый халат, затем останавливается, теребя пальцами рукав другого халата. Этот халат согреет Джона, и облик его в клетчатой шотландке… оказывается привлекательным, мягко говоря.

Не слишком ли много? Не слишком ли интимно? Видеть на Джоне что-то подобное кажется даже не личным. Почти сокровенным.

Дверь ванной комнаты открывается; Шерлок слышит шаги Джона по коридору. Сердце заходится в нервном трепете, Шерлок снимает халат с вешалки и направляется гостиную.

Джон наклонился над огнем, подложив в камин полено и несколько лучин. Он переодет — мокрые джинсы сменились домашними штанами, мокрый свитер — простой белой майкой. Шерлок понимает, чем Джон был занят в ванной. Он не поднялся наверх, чтобы переодеться. Он остался рядом.

Во рту у Шерлока пересыхает, когда Джон выпрямляется и смотрит на него, держащего в руках халат. Шерлок старается не мямлить. 

— Я думал, ты мог бы… — говорит он, но не может закончить.

Глаза Джона сияют, на лице появляется ослепительная улыбка, когда он пересекает комнату.

— Да, — говорит он. — Да, я... да. — Берет халат и набрасывает на плечи. Слишком велик. Идеален. — Спасибо.

Это должно казаться странным — обоим стоять в гостиной в халатах Шерлока и наблюдать за мерцанием света на лицах друг друга. Странным, что Джон здесь, в одежде Шерлока, и губы Шерлока покалывает от недавних поцелуев. Должно казаться странным, что они оба здесь, когда Шерлок уже похоронил все мечты об этом.

Это должно казаться странным, но не кажется. Похоже на то, что последние пять лет мир был странным, а сейчас выправился.

— Чай? — спрашивает Шерлок через мгновение. Чай, чтобы согреться, чтобы успокоить нервы. Вероятно, им придется поговорить. О насущных материях или чем-нибудь подобном. Он задумывается, чем накормить Джона после чая.

— Хорошая идея, — говорит Джон и, улыбаясь, следует за Шерлоком на кухню. Шерлок хватает чайник, ставит кипятиться и начинает рыться в шкафу.

Оказывается (боже, нет!), что последний чайный пакетик был заварен пару часов назад.

— Ох, только перечная мята осталась. Сейчас сбегаю к миссис Хадсон… 

Джон качает головой, хватая Шерлока за запястья, прежде чем успевает шагнуть к двери. 

— Мята — это отлично! — говорит он, целуя Шерлока в уголок рта. —Нам все равно не нужен кофеин.

Шерлок хмурится, но позволяет Джону поцеловать себя. Секундой позже чайник выключается, в чашки льется вода, и запах перечной мяты наполняет комнату. Они берут чай и идут к огню, поставив кресла ближе друг к другу, чем обычно, потягивая чай и соприкасаясь ногами на коврике.

В конце концов Джон кивает и ставит кружку на столик. 

— Значит, ты точно хочешь, чтобы я остался. 

— Да, — немедленно отвечает Шерлок. — Джон, даже если бы этого не было… если бы это не было… если бы у нас не было... — он бросает на Джона взгляд искоса, и видит его приподнятые в тихом веселье уголки губ, — ничего, — заканчивает он, — я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался. В конце концов, это не дело — жить одному за городом.

Джон смеется, будто чувствует то, что Шерлок не может высказать. Лукаво отвечает.

— Согласен, в этом нет никакого смысла.

— Кроме того, — продолжает громко Шерлок, словно не слыша Джона, его щеки вспыхивают, а улыбка невольно ширится. — Лучше, когда ты здесь.

Их глаза встречаются, и смех Джона затихает. В свете огня он выглядит бессмертным. 

— Что лучше?

Шерлок откладывает кружку и наклоняется, беря Джона за руку. 

— Все, — говорит он и целует Джона. За все, о чем не говорил раньше. За все, что может сказать сейчас. — Дело в том, что я тебя люблю.

— Я знаю, — говорит Джон, и его следующий поцелуй имеет вкус мятных леденцов, как и его смех.


	3. Семейные сборища

Огонь догорает до углей, чай остывает. Смех истаивает в нечто мягкое и туманное, сон завладевает уголками глаз; пальцы путаются в пространстве между коленями. Весь мир растворяется под дождем, остаются только двое — Джон и Шерлок, Шерлок и Джон, и с ними все, что они всегда хотели сказать, но никогда не говорили.

Это ощущение самой полной безопасности, которое когда-либо было у Шерлока.

Слова текут между ними. Иногда они легки, слова, ждавшие у порога небольшого толчка, чтобы шагнуть вперед. Иногда они замирают в горле Шерлока и выталкиваются с трудом. Это слова «я скучал по тебе», «я думал, что у нас есть все время мира, но время кончилось», «ты любил ее, но не так, как я любил тебя».

Такие слова как «я не знал».

«Прости, что я никогда тебе этого не говорил».

Что-то вроде ответа формируется между их руками, ладони баюкают честность, хрупкую и новорожденную. Старые сожаления и гнев, горечь и боль являют себя, обретая голос, а потом исчезают в дыму.

«Я говорю это сейчас».

«Я никогда не перестану этого говорить».

Шерлок прослеживает линию жизни на руке Джона, задаваясь вопросом, будет ли на ней написано его имя, сможет ли он его прочесть. Будет ли это неизбежностью. Будет ли всегда это завершаться таким образом. Существовали ли когда-то в какой-то иной вселенной Джон и Шерлок, которые не знали, что такое идти навстречу друг другу. Сидели ли эти Джон и Шерлок у огня, знакомые друг с другом, но не понимающие, что значат друг для друга. Руки Джона грубые, мозолистые, но нежные. Шерлок думает, что всегда знал эти руки.

Каждый Шерлок знал каждого Джона и любил его.

В конце концов Джон откидывается на спинку кресла и зевает. Щеки его раскраснелись, ему тепло в халате Шерлока. Шерлок думает о том, что Джон переодевался в ванной, о сумке Джона, которая все еще стоит в мокрой луже у дивана, и очень осторожно думает о том, что произойдет дальше.

Шум на лестнице прерывает мысль до того, как она успевает полностью сформироваться. 

— Шерлок?

Миссис Хадсон появляется в двери в ночной рубашке и наброшенном на плечи халате. Руки Джона в его руках напряглись. Неуверенные. 

— О, — говорит она, окинув взором сцену. — Джон, мне показалось, что я услышала ваш голос, но... — Она внезапно прищуривается. — Это халат Шерлока?

Джон, возможно, краснеет, но в свете огня сказать трудно. Застенчиво дергает за лацкан. 

— М-м-м, да, он дал мне его на вечер.

— Вы что-то хотели, миссис Хадсон? — встревает Шерлок.

— Хм? Нет, я... — она отводит взгляд, и Шерлок сразу все понимает. — На самом деле, да. Парацетамол, если у вас есть. Бедро, что поделаешь, — на ее лице появляется явно притворное выражение преувеличенной боли.

Шерлок вздыхает. Он позволит ей это. 

— Сейчас, — говорит он, — одну минуту.

Возясь в ванной в поисках таблеток, он слышит, что миссис Хадсон завела разговор с Джоном. Она сначала скажет что-то обманчиво милое, уверен Шерлок. Ему удается найти упаковку и выйти из ванной как раз в тот момент, когда ее тон меняется.

— Я рада вам, Джон, и вы это знаете. Когда вы были здесь, все было лучше. Но... — она колеблется, и Шерлок не хотел бы оказаться сейчас под прицелом ее взгляда. — Это переливание из пустого в порожнее надо бросить.

— Нет, — уверяет ее Джон, — нет, теперь все иначе. У нас все в порядке.

— Потому что я не желаю больше видеть его таким. Если вы не собираетесь оставаться, лучше не приходите. 

— Я остаюсь, миссис Хадсон, — говорит Джон, и Шерлок проходит через кухню, чтобы спасти его от объяснений. — Я больше не уйду.

— Если допрос закончен, — Шерлок, проходя мимо миссис Хадсон, опускает в ее руку пачку. Направляется было к собственному креслу, но в последнюю секунду подходит к Джону, который немедленно обнимает его за талию, успокаивая. — Уже поздно.

Миссис Хадсон усмехается, ее серьезные намерения превращаются в чистое счастье, когда она понимает, и Шерлок накрывает рукой руку Джона. 

— Конечно, — говорит она. — Я ухожу. И, кстати, раз Джон вернулся, — ее глаза мерцают ложной невинностью. — Вам нужны обе спальни?

На короткий момент Шерлока накрывает паника. Еще полно границ и моментов, которых они не проговаривали. 

— Это не имеет никакого отношения к аренде, миссис Хадсон, поэтому, если вы не возражаете...

— Нет, — отрезает Джон. — Одной вполне достаточно. Спокойной ночи, миссис Хадсон.

Она хихикает и вплескивает руками.

— Отлично, — говорит она. — Вся семья снова вместе! Приятно, когда все дома. Утром принесу вам чай, мальчики. Спокойной ночи!

Они ждут, пока шаги миссис Хадсон не затихнут, рука Джона лежит на талии Шерлока. Затем Шерлок поворачивается и пристально смотрит Джону в глаза. 

— Одна спальня?

— Прости, — выпаливает Джон, — мне не следовало, конечно, это не имеет значения, мы можем двинуться так медленно, как ты хочешь, нет спешки, я более чем счастлив ночевать наверху…

Шерлок прерывает его, обнимая его лицо обеими руками и целуя пылко и страстно.

— Одна спальня — это идеально!


	4. Гирлянды

Ночь сгущается, и поцелуи замедляются. Жаркие ласки губ и языков переходят в легкое дыхание и прикосновения кончиков пальцев. Все становится сонным и тяжелым. Шерлок чувствует, что тяжелой становится и тьма, и густые черные тени. Он отстраняется от Джона и смотрит на него полузакрытыми глазами, потому что слишком устал, чтобы открыть их.

Джон замечает это и гладит Шерлока по щеке:

— Пойдем в постель. Ты уверен?..

— Да, — на краткую секунду Шерлок льнет к руке, успокоенный ее теплотой, затем внезапно моргает, просыпаясь. 

— А _ты_ уверен? Ты хочешь? 

— Да, конечно. Конечно. Я хочу… быть рядом с тобой. Я лишь не хочу... — Джон обрывает себя и отводит взгляд, сжимая губы. Добавляет тише. — Я не хочу ничего испортить.

Это старый, знакомый страх. Шерлок всегда чувствовал его по отношению к Джону. Страх сказать не то, двинуться не туда, толкать вперед, когда все кричит, что надо отступить. Страх перейти границу, дойти до предела еще до того, как он понимал, что предел существует. «Он уйдет», — говорил ему страх, — «когда-нибудь уйдет», — и Шерлок уходил сам. «Он перестанет приходить», — настаивал страх, и Шерлок прекратил отвечать на звонки Джона. «Он никогда тебя не выберет», — ворчал страх, и Шерлок давал Джону все основания и возможности выбрать кого-нибудь другого. 

Тем не менее, Джон был здесь.

Джон был здесь, и пусть страх был _неправильным_ , Шерлок понимал всю хрупкость этой материи и не хотел держать такую драгоценную вещь в ладонях из страха разрушить ее.

Некоторых вещей стоит опасаться.

Шерлок сползает с кресла и протягивает руку Джону. 

— Вот и не порть, — говорит он. — Пойдем со мной.

Джон смотрит на него с удивленной нежностью. Вкладывает свою руку в руку Шерлока и позволяет ему поднять себя на ноги. Они целуются, и это похоже на обещание. _Я здесь. Я всегда буду здесь. Я пойду туда, куда пойдешь ты._

Ритуал подготовки ко сну кажется извечным, словно они всегда его проходили, словно Джон всегда был его частью. Запереть двери, задвинуть шторы. Шерлок гасит огонь, погружая квартиру в темноту, нарушаемую только сиянием Лондона за окном. Тысячи гирлянд горят и освещают силуэт Джона, стоящего в дверном проеме кухни с сумкой в руке.

Вместе они идут в спальню, снимают халаты. Шерлок их вешает, Джон вытаскивает свои туалетные принадлежности. Странность тишины между ними заключается только в удивительном комфорте, будто они всегда так жили, будто делали сто раз, и не нужно ни о чем говорить. Они направляются в ванную, умываются в одной раковине, чистят зубы, Джон распаковывает вещи. Их глаза встречаются в зеркале — последний кусочек мозаики, занявший свое место: наконец, дома. Навсегда.

Неловкий момент заключается в выборе стороны, на которой спать. Он завершается тихим смехом, когда Шерлок предлагает логическое решение. Джон, конечно, должен спать ближе к двери. Тот дискомфорт, который он почувствует на новом месте, будет смягчен возможностью быстрого побега.

— Мне не нужно сбегать, — уверяет Джон, и Шерлок с усмешкой залезает под одеяло. 

— Если все-таки побежишь, делай это, по крайней мере, тихо.

Матрас прогибается, когда Джон ложится рядом. Шерлок слышит его шепот. Он лежит на спине и смотрит в потолок в ожидании, что будет делать Джон (если вообще будет что-то делать). Он менее уверен в пространстве между ними, чем недавно в гостиной. Когда «близко» станет «слишком близко», а «далеко» — «слишком далеко»? Говорить или слушать? Преодолеть ли преграду в виде одеяла?

Он поворачивается на бок и смотрит на профиль Джона в густо-фиолетовой темноте, устраивающегося под одеялом. Он хочет запомнить то, как Джон выглядит сейчас в комнате, которая вот-вот станет _их общей_. Тени на месте глаз, линия носа, лба, всклокоченные волосы. Он верит в то, что больше не останется без этого зрелища.

— Это похоже на мечту, — говорит Шерлок.

Джон переворачивается лицом к нему, заводя руку под подушку. Шерлок видел его таким сотни раз, но теперь этот знакомый Джон находится на расстоянии вытянутой руки и прикосновения, и от этого сжимает горло.

— Ты мечтал об этом? — спрашивает Джон настороженно, словно он не знает, хочет ли слышать ответ.

Шерлок не может лгать, даже при желании. Он не знает, какой ответ будет правильным и есть ли вообще правильный ответ. 

— Иногда, — нерешительно начинает он. Джон лишь одобрительно мычит, и Шерлок продолжает. — Иногда я мечтал о том, что ты спустишься по лестнице. Войдешь за чем-нибудь, сядешь на край кровати, а потом… просто останешься. А потом будешь уходить и остановишься в дверях с таким видом, словно сбился с пути.

Руки Джона находят под одеялом его руки. 

— Я как раз сбился с пути. Я должен был находиться рядом с тобой здесь, но я сбился с пути.

Долгая линия их истории растягивается в темноте спальни, и костяшки домино начинают падать одна за одной, взрывая момент. 

— Нет, — бормочет Шерлок, поднимая руку Джона и целуя ее. — Нет, я думаю… я думаю это и был путь. Возможно, все сложилось так, чтобы это смогло произойти. Чтобы я смог тебе поверить, возможно. Сложилось так, чтобы тебе стоило рисковать.

— И что? — Джон подползает ближе, потираясь носом о нос Шерлока. Он пахнет камином, дождем и простынями Шерлока. — Это стоило риска?

Шерлок прижимается губами к губам Джона нежно и уверенно. 

— Это стоило любого риска!


	5. Снеговик

Постель нагревается, тепло их тел перетекает в ткань. Тепло Джона ощущается через простыни ногами Шерлока, его бедрами, его руками. Ноги сплетаются, пальцы прослеживают линии, прокладывая пути на коже, интересуясь ответами на все возникающие вопросы. Словно тает слой льда, о котором Шерлок и не подозревал — что-то пробуждается в Шерлоке, и внутри снеговика оказывается человеческое сердце.

Изменения происходят медленно и осторожно — любознательными шажками. Руки, которые тянутся и изучают, которым, наконец, позволили делать открытия; бедра, которые прижимаются друг к другу под одеялом, несмелые и дрожащие. Жар простыней проникает в позвоночник Шерлока — электрический и настойчивый, искрящийся, как созвездие, оживающее глубоко внутри.

Ладонь Джона гладит Шерлока по боку, изгибу талии, задирая край футболки. Ладонь шершавая на голой коже, и искры превращаются в пожар.

Шерлок _выгибается_ под прикосновением Джона, невольно вжимаясь в его ладонь, и тихий удивленный возглас выскальзывает из его горла прямо в рот Джона, и Джон _стремится навстречу_ и слизывает этот возглас, будто желая попробовать на вкус, и толкает Шерлока на подушки. Их тела прижимаются друг к другу, когда Джон делает движение вперед. Его тело нежное и твердое, теплое и настойчивое, близкое и недостаточно близкое, и Шерлок разрывает поцелуй с чем-то вроде вздоха.

Джон останавливается, тяжеловесный и неподвижный. Он наполовину нависает над Шерлоком, наполовину лежит на кровати, опираясь на локоть. Убирает руку с талии Шерлока и обнимает его за шею. С придыханием говорит только одно слово. «Шерлок».

— Я знаю, — шепчет Шерлок и приподнимается, чтобы поцеловать Джона глубоко и немного нетвердо. — Я думаю… да. Если ты… да!

Джон не отстраняется, и пламя внутри Шерлока разгорается. Он двигает бедрами, пытаясь привлечь внимание Джона.

— Не слишком ли?

— Недостаточно! Хочу большего! — почему-то смех пополам с нетерпением и волнением в груди. Джон приглушенно фыркает куда-то в шею Шерлока.

— Торопыга, — говорит он, тычась носом в ворот Шерлоковой футболки. — Расскажи, о чем ты думаешь. Чего ты хочешь.

Шерлок откидывает голову, подставляя шею под ласки Джона. От горячего влажного рта он почти сходит с ума. «Чего ты хочешь». Он понятия не имеет, чего хочет. Он хочет _всего_. Всего и хоть чего-нибудь, где угодно, когда угодно. Он понятия не имеет ни о чем. Он вообще ничего подобного в жизни не ожидал. Не ожидал, что Джон снова окажется на Бейкер-стрит, и менее всего ожидал увидеть его в своей постели. Он никогда не думал, что познает руки Джона в своих руках, на щеке, на груди, на талии, на бедре, на его… «Ближе, ближе».

Он хочет узнать все, на что способно его тело, находясь рядом с Джоном. Он хочет дышать в тандеме, двигаться в тандеме, создавать в тандеме… «Джон, Джон, _Джон_ …». Он хочет знать, что это такое — когда Джон входит в его жизнь и его тело. Каково это — быть так близко, как только можно для двоих, целиком посвятить себя другому.

Джон прикасается к нему, и каждое прикосновение — это урок о материях, о которых Шерлок раньше ничего не знал. О таких понятиях как «объятия», «нежность», «красота» и «потребность». О том, что его тело — это единое целое, а не странная совокупность запястий, бедер, живота, груди и черепа; оно — великое единство, которое лишь Джону удалось обнаружить. О том, что некоторые зажигают бакены, а не поджигают их. О том, что не все потребности бесконечны, неслышны, неудовлетворяемы. Джон _прикасается_ к нему.

И Шерлок отвечает ему дрожащими пальцами.

Майки соскальзывают с тел с легкостью воды, за ними следуют штаны, предмет за предметом. Он понятия не имеет, кто из них руководит процессом, но их тела встречаются. Джон местами мягок, местами напряжен. Тонок в талии, силен в груди. Что-то в нем хрупко и уязвимо, а что-то столь же прочно, как камень, как фундамент жизни Шерлока. В груди Джона стучит жизнь, и Шерлок прикасается к ней и чувствует и знает. _Знает_ , знает, знает, что его собственное имя присутствует в этом стуке, в ритме сердца Джона.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Джон, глядя на него сверху вниз, обнимая лицо, двигая бедрами с неоспоримой и неизбежной уверенностью. Шерлок почти не дышит из-за охватившего желания. Рот Джона так нежен! Невыносимо нежен.

— Боже, я так люблю тебя!

—  _Джон_ , — и костер в животе Шерлока начинает распадаться, рассыпая угольки по ребрам, позвоночнику, через спину и бедра в пах. Джон обхватывает его и _сжимает_ , и Шерлок толкается, надрывно, упираясь ногами в матрас. Он толкается, воздух и звуки застревают в горле. Еще и _еще_ , и перед глазами вращаются фейерверки и вихри снежинок и столб света. Он толкается, Джон задыхается и рычит и толкается в ответ, прижимаясь к Шерлоку изо всех сил. Руки внезапно становятся мокрыми и горячими, и Шерлок, наконец, узнает о том, что можно высказать прикосновением — радость и единение, судьбу и привязанность и любовь, _просто невозможное количество любви_!

Все замедляется, а потом тяжелеет. Джон рассыпает поцелуи по ключицам Шерлока, по грудине. Шерлок нашаривает в постели чью-то футболку и вытирает беспорядок. На удивление неэффективно. Все останется липким, но Шерлоку все равно. Он хочет погрузиться в оцепенение и позволить ему поглотить обоих.

Джон, видимо, соглашается, потому что ложится на бок и притягивает Шерлока к своей груди, накрывая одеялом. В нем что-то кипит, думает Шерлок, что-то пузырится от счастья. Джон расслаблен и ласковыми пальцами подтыкает одеяло вокруг Шерлока.

— М-м-м, — мычит Шерлок удовлетворенно и требовательно. «Теперь тише, перестань суетиться, давай спать».

— Здесь, — уверяет Джон. — Я здесь. — Он целует Шерлока в кончик носа и устраивается рядом. — Я буду здесь утром. Спи.

Шерлок смакует запах Джона из простыней и с его кожи и засыпает.


	6. Домой на праздники!

Первое, что он осознает — солнечный свет.

На веках жар и розовое золото, вытаскивающее его из восхитительного сна, отголоски которого тянутся через просыпающийся ум как комета, рассеивая ускользающие образы по мыслям — _горячий влажный огонь, желание, мечты, надежды, губы, руки, бедра и плечи, смех, улыбки, обещания, некто теплый и весомый совсем рядом, рука на бедре, которая вовсе не его, рука, переплетенная с чьей-то рукой, спина к груди, ноги к ногам. Джон._

Джон.

Он по-прежнему здесь. Шерлок чувствует это по мурашкам на животе, по ладони на бедре, по едва заметному дыханию на затылке. Он все еще здесь; он крепко обнимает Шерлока, и Шерлок знает это, даже не глядя, потому что в определенном местечке на большом пальце натерт мозоль, потому что ощущается присущий только Джону «утренний» запах — сонный и с кислинкой. Шерлок улыбается в подушку, прижимается спиной к Джону и надеется, что простыни тоже приобретут этот запах.

За спиной происходит медленное пробуждение — дыхание на затылке на мгновение прерывается, большой палец на животе совершает одно поглаживание, останавливается, снова гладит, словно Джон пытается осознать происходящее, словно пытается убедиться, что под рукой _правильное_ тело. Шерлок мычит в знак подтверждения. Он не беспокоится, что может быть «неправильным». Вне сомнения, он «правильный». Судя по тому, как Джон на него смотрит, как касается, как целует… Шерлок не сомневается.

Дыхание на затылке снова замирает, его сменяет медленное мягкое прикосновение чего-то теплого и влажного — губы Джона. Поцелуй. Еще один, на обнаженном плече. Нос зарывается в завитки на затылке.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Джон. — Я знаю, что ты проснулся.

Шерлок усмехается и, подставляя лицо солнечному свету, льющемуся в окно, вытягивается вдоль Джона. 

— Откуда?

Плечом он чувствует его улыбку. 

— Ты думаешь всем телом. И толкаешь меня своей попой.

— Хм, — Шерлок толкает его еще раз, затем отодвигается, переворачивается и оказывается с Джоном лицом к лицу. Джон сонный, расслабленный, открытый и улыбающийся, словно только что вынырнул из какого-то туманного фантастического сна, и Шерлок подползает ближе, кладя голову на угол его подушки и беря за руки. Медовые лучи утреннего солнца сияют на Джоне, сияют как свет истины, и Шерлоку кажется, что с его груди снята тяжесть всего мира.

— Привет, — говорит Джон.

— Привет, — отвечает Шерлок, и улыбка Джона становится шире. Он наклоняется и целомудренно целует Шерлока. Интересно, войдет ли это в норму — пробуждение в объятиях друг друга, нежные приветы и медленные поцелуи, мягкое начало дня? Шерлок не возражает, если так оно и будет.

Джон наблюдает за ним, и его глаза яснеют по мере того, как уходит сон, мысли начинают шевелиться быстрее. Сначала душ, думает Шерлок, потом завтрак. Потом перевезти остальные вещи Джона. Китайская еда навынос вечером, все блюда напополам и борьба за последнюю клецку. Или расследование, как вариант. Лестрейд может позвонить в любой момент и устроить им в очередное приключение — убийства и хаос, беготня по лондонским крышам или под землей, что-то надо расследовать, кого-то привлечь к ответственности, в итоге дело закончится к середине ночи, и тогда они вернутся домой. 

Вернутся домой _вместе_.

Шерлок погружается в долгий поцелуй в тесном объятии с Джоном — интимном, цельном, желанном. Они двинулись, наконец, из грозы к ясному небу. Из мрачной истории за их спинами к надежде, радости, обновлению. Из зимы к весне их жизни.

Он вздыхает в безмятежном счастье и откидывается на подушки. Смотрит на освещенное утренним солнцем лицо Джона. Так много нужно сказать, столько объяснить, признать, обещать, надеяться и разделить, но Шерлок оказывается в состоянии вымолвить лишь:

— Я рад, что ты дома.

Джон целует подушечки двух пальцев Шерлока и устраивается рядом.

— Ничего, если я останусь?

— Оставайся навсегда, — отвечает Шерлок, и Джон так и поступает.


End file.
